Country Club Mafia
| image = File:CCM.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Golfjunkie | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 4.19.12 | winningfaction = none | roster = player #Aaryan #Marquessa #Lionheart #Kitsune #SMV #Hirkala #Shadow7 #Inawordyes #Vineetrika (Zweefer) #FatTony #Abhisk #Auramyna | first = Abhisk. Inawordyes | last = Marq, FT | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Golfjunkie based on own design. It began on April 19th, 2012 and ended in D3 (April 27th, 2012). Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Baddies - NK and BTSC *Head Pro - Knows everyones weaknesses and the best way to get to them - RID Kill *Chairman - Knows where all the bodies are buried and isn't afraid to lean on people to get his way - Vote Redirect *Starter - He may send you to the wrong starting hole, or keep you off the course altogether - Redirect or Block Goodies *Club Champion - Not afraid to put his skills to good use defending his turf - Kill *The Doctor - No one is really sure when he works because he is always at the club - Save *Beverage Cart Girl - Tired of being hit on by the Head Pro and Chairman she wants revenge - Redirect *The Angry Guy - The angry guy on the course who always throws his clubs. If someone tries to kill him they both die - Bomb *Assistant Club Pro - Wants to move up the ladder and his inside info is always useful - Spy *Gramps - Can talk your leg off about the 'good ole days' when the clubs were made of wood and the men were made of iron - Trap *Club Historian - Knows everything there is to know about the club and it's members. Can imitate anyone who targets him on the following nights - Role Copies anyone who targets him and can use any ability he has gathered. ---- Indies *Barbie - trying to find a rich husband before Bambi does. Can be recruited by and establish BTSC with the Head Pro, Chairman, Club Champ or The Doctor. Must RID kill Bambi(or Bambi already dead) to be successfully recruited. Can choose to accept RID recruits each night, or ignore. Wins with faction recruited by and assumes role of choice of the deceased players. (Secret Ability) *Bambi - trying to find a rich husband before Barbie does. Can be recruited by and establish BTSC with the Head Pro, Chairman, Club Champ or The Doctor. Must RID kill Barbie(or Barbie already dead) to be successfully recruited. Can choose to accept RID recruits each night, or ignore. Wins with faction recruited by and assumes role of choice of the deceased players. (Secret Ability) Host's Summary Winning Faction No Wincons were achieved in this game. Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Aaryan - Doctor - Lynched D1 #Marq - Head Pro #LH - Beverage Cart Girl - killed N3 by Baddies #Kitsune - Club Historian - killed N3 by Baddies #SMV - Gramps - Lynched D2 #Hirkala - Barbie - killed N3 by Club Champ #Shad - Angry Guy - killed N2 by Baddies #Inawordyes - Chairman - killed N1 by Club Champ #Vine - Starter - killed N2 by Angry Guy #FatTony - Club Champ #Abhisk - Ass't Club Pro - killed N1 by Baddies #Aura -Bambi - killed N3 by Barbie Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7